There are many kinds of rail road cars for carrying particulate material, be it sand or gravel aggregate, plastic pellets, grains, ores, potash, coal or other granular materials. Many of those cars have an upper opening, or accessway of some kind, by which the particulate is loaded, and a lower opening, or accessway, or gate, or door by which the particulate material exits the car under the influence of gravity. While the inlet opening need not necessarily have a movable gate, the outlet opening requires a governor of some kind that is movable between a closed position for retaining the lading while the lading is being transported, and an open position for releasing the lading at the destination. The terminology “flow through” or “flow through rail road car” or “center flow” car, or the like, may sometimes be used for cars of this nature where lading, typically particulate lading, is introduced at the top, and flows out at the bottom.
Discharge doors for gondola cars or other bottom dumping cars may tend to have certain desirable properties. First, to the extent possible it is usually desirable for the door opening to be large so that unloading may tend to be relatively fast, and for the sides of any unloading chute to be relatively steep so that the particulate will tend not to hang up on the slope. Further, to the extent that the door can be large and the slope sheets steep, the interior of the car may tend to have a greater lading volume for a given car length. Further still, any increase in lading achieved will tend to be at a relatively low height relative to Top of Rail (TOR) and so may tend to aid in maintaining a low center of gravity. A low center of gravity tends to yield a better riding car that is less prone to derailment, and perhaps less prone to cause as much wear or damage to tracks.
For a given length of car, hopper volume, and hence overall car volume, can be maximized by reducing the proportion of the length of the car occupied by the trucks, and occupied by the door opening drive mechanism. Furthermore, where the lading to be carried by the car is of greater than usual density, it may often be helpful for the truck center length to be relatively short such that the length of the span between the trucks is smaller, and the weight of the structure may be correspondingly decreased relative to the maximum permissible gross weight on rail for the car. In some instances, as with iron ore or other high density lading, that truck center distance may be very short.
It may also be that in some circumstances ore cars are used in quasi-permanent sets that form a unit train. The unit train may tend to follow a single route for substantially its entire operational service life. In the case of an ore car, that operational route may be from a mine or concentrator facility, at which the cars receive the lading; to a discharge facility, whether a mill or a break of bulk terminal at a port. In these circumstances the line may be owned by the mine or mill, and the cars may not necessarily be used for interchange service. To the extent that they are not used for interchange service they may not necessarily comply with all AAR standards. The cars may have short, possibly non-standard draft sills, draft gear, and couplers, or a combination thereof.
The cars may have tightly limited space envelopes over the end shear plates, and yet these spaces may nonetheless be intended to accommodate, for example, the brake reservoir and pneumatic gear for operating the gondola discharge doors.